


Morde-fronha

by BaekdouxFest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun!Bailarino, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, Top Byun Baekhyun, plot #19
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaekdouxFest/pseuds/BaekdouxFest
Summary: Baekhyun era agitado por natureza e os comentários maldosos que passou a receber apenas por ser bailarino começaram a tirá-lo dos eixos. Kyungsoo era "O que é ser zen" em pessoa. Entre o caos e a calmaria, eles se completavam totalmente. Kyungsoo não imaginou perder a cabeça, Baekhyun não sabia que podia manter a calma, mas o melhor disso tudo era que os dois haviam percebido que ser um morde-fronha podia ser muito mais gostoso do que qualquer um poderia imaginar.





	Morde-fronha

**Author's Note:**

> hey yo, pessoal! Não acredito que estou entregando essa fic depois do fim do segundo tempo, praticamente. Eu tô feliz de ter conseguido escrever ela e de ter sido uma escrita leve. Gostaria de não ter deixado tão pda última hora assim pra finalizar e ler, reler e "treler", mas por questões de saúde acabou sendo o que eu fiz. Peço desculpas ao pessoal do projeto se pareceu que não ia ter entrega, MAS ELA ESTA AQUI! TCHARAMMM. Sério, dica, quando entrarem num projeto, não empurrem com a barriga pelos primeiros dias/meses de prazo, no final tive que finalizar sem computador e dor nos dedos de escrever pelo celular e por causa da chikungunya que eu peguei. Mas tá aqui e eu amei demais!!!!! Não vejo a hora de ler as outras fanfics e tô ansiosa DEMAIS pra saber o que a pessoa que doou vai achar. Eu espero que goste e que esteja a altura. Queria ter feito eles brincando ainda mais um com o outro, mas quem sabe não rola mais de algum baeksoo mordendo as fronhas por ai, não é mesmo? Boa leitura e desculpem as notas grandesssss.

Um som alto ecoou pela sala, fazendo Kyungsoo se sobressaltar levemente. Não precisava nem olhar em direção à porta para saber que era o namorado entrando com raiva e os cabelos ainda úmidos do banho que devia ter tomado depois do ensaio. 

Os passos pesados e irritados podiam ser ouvidos pelo apartamento indo até a cozinha. A bolsa foi jogada pelo caminho com a mesma raiva em que abriu a porta da geladeira para que pudesse pegar qualquer coisa para tomar. 

— Baekhyun.

Embora Kyungsoo só tivesse chamado pelo nome dele, com calma, o rapaz irritadíssimo pelo local sabia bem o que queria dizer: para ele se acalmar e respirar. Mas uma ova que faria aquilo!

— Eu não consigo, tá? Eu vou cometer um crime, uma atrocidade, como você quiser chamar, tá? Esses caras são tão idiotas — Baekhyun falava alto da cozinha enquanto voltava a tomar um copo de água gelada e sair batendo copo e garrafa pela pia e depois pela geladeira enquanto colocava tudo no lugar. — Mimimi, eu sou um babaca e preciso ficar falando dos outros pra me auto-afirmar. 

O tom de voz usado na última frase beirou ao ridículo pela maneira como afinou e Kyungsoo riu, finalmente abaixando o livro e o deixando sobre o sofá. 

— Uma serra elétrica e eu entro lá acabando com todos eles!

As frases banhadas em raiva e uma imaginação um tanto quanto fértil ainda preenchiam o lugar e Kyungsoo levantou uma das sobrancelhas enquanto imaginava a cena. 

— Seria engraçado, provavelmente eficiente, mas engraçado. — Deu de ombros e não demorou mais que dois segundos para Baekhyun aparecer colocando os cabelos avermelhados para trás e com os olhos cerrados. 

— Eu tô com raiva! Eu tô com raiva de verdade, dá pra levar a sério o que eu tô falando? — Só queria ser capaz de colocar a irritação que sentia pra fora e ter dois segundos da atenção e da seriedade do outro pra si. Somente isso. Cruzou os braços e Kyungsoo assentiu, pedindo que ele se aproximasse. 

— Primeiro de tudo, respira fundo. Se acalma, isso, respira mais uma vez e aí você me conta. — Acariciou um dos braços do namorado, não queria que ele voltasse a ficar praticamente da cor do cabelo de tão vermelho e com a voz quebrada daquela forma. Não que não estivesse levando a sério, mas preferia resolver tudo da forma mais calma possível. 

Baekhyun só queria sair quebrando alguma coisa e fazendo muito barulho. Sua raiva combinava com esbravejar para colocar tudo pra fora e não com respirações e contagens como o namorado costumava fazer. Sabia que ele era assim e por Deus, tentava demais fazer aquilo, mas eram raras as vezes em que realmente dava certo. Kyungsoo conseguia meditar e adorava espalhar incensos pela casa para que as emoções negativas não o controlassem e nem o ambiente em que estava.

Baekhyun não entendia aquilo e muito menos como podia dar certo para o outro, mas vez ou outra resolvia só tentar. Respirou fundo algumas vezes até perceber que podia falar sem gritar ou sem querer socar a cara de quem merecia naquele momento. 

Girou o pescoço para um lado e depois para o outro estalando-o contra a vontade de Kyungsoo, mas era aquilo que muitas vezes o relaxava. Mesmo que as respirações estivessem ajudando o corpo a se controlar melhor e desacelerar. 

— Eles estavam lá hoje, os namorados. — Revirou os olhos sem conseguir segurar. — Eu fiquei na minha, mas você sabe como é quando eles se juntam e tinha vários deles lá hoje, parece até que combinaram. Eu até tentei me lembrar das coisas que você me diz, respirar, contar até dez e olha… eu contei, eu contei até cem, mas eles ficaram lá… olhando e falando. Eles acham que eu não escuto? — E a voz voltou a tremular. — Eles ficaram falando do meu jeito, do meu corpo… Nem parecem héteros, porra. Falando que meu corpo estava cada vez mais parecido com o delas, que eu sou delicado e que eu devo ser um morde-fronha… — Riu sem humor desviando o olhar por alguns segundos e balançou a cabeça, soltando o ar com força. — Eu não sou surdo, Soo. 

Kyungsoo suspirou e assentiu, entendia o motivo da raiva, os caras não tinham nada a ver com aquilo. Se ele mordia fronha ou não o problema era deles e só deles e bem... Kyungsoo sabia que Baekhyun até podia morder os lençóis uma vez ou outra… enquanto o próprio Soo estivesse quicando no colo dele. 

Sem mais delongas, Kyungsoo deitou no sofá e chamou Baekhyun para deitar sobre si enquanto acarinhava os fios do namorado e dava alguns beijos em sua testa e em seu rosto. O rosto de Baekhyun estava contra o peito do namorado e receber aquele tipo de carinho até o acalmava e o fazia bem, mas ele sabia que não se livraria dos _imbecis_ como gostava de chamar. Toda vez que eles estavam presentes em seus ensaios de ballet o ruivo até tentava se focar em seus passos e movimentos, mas… tudo o que fazia parecia ser alvo de uma crítica ainda maior. Já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes se imaginara socando um deles, já que talvez assim eles parassem, mas não era algo que podia realmente fazer, não podia arriscar que a academia de ballet o suspendesse por isso.

Além de imensamente fúteis e machistas, eles adoravam criticar aqueles que não fossem como eles, o que resultava no Byun sendo pauta da conversa várias vezes. Os professores, sendo avisados ou simplesmente notando a irritação do aluno, tentavam fazer algo para ajudar porém o máximo que podiam era pedir que eles falassem mais baixo.

— Você sabe que não tem fundamento, não sabe? Seu corpo é tão bonito e eles só podem estar falando tudo isso por conta da masculinidade, obviamente, frágil que eles têm. E da inveja, não só do seu corpo, como também do seu talento. Eles devem ser aqueles caras idiotas que estão é com vontade de estar no seu lugar pra ficarem rodeados de mulheres o dia inteiro. — Baekhyun riu com a fala do namorado, sabendo que parte do que ele estava falando era verdade e outra… não sabia, mas bem que podia ser o pensamento que rolava na cabeça deles sobre estar com mulheres quase a maior parte do dia. A respiração já estava mais calma e os dedos embrenhados em seus fios só fazia com que relaxasse ainda mais. — Eles devem lutar tanto na academia pra conseguir só um pouquinho do corpo que você tem…

A sinceridade nas palavras de Kyungsoo era notável, mas o jeitinho de querer agradar o seu namorado com aqueles elogios também não passava despercebido e Baekhyun adorava aquilo. Fechou os olhos por algum tempo, aproveitando os elogios e os momentos de silêncio onde podia, finalmente, se sentir acolhido e longe daquelas baboseiras do dia a dia.

— Obrigado, Soo, você é tão incrível. — e no mesmo segundo Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça, negando que ele precisasse agradecer por aquilo. 

Baekhyun tomou uma das mãos do namorado entre as suas e beijou os dedos com as unhas pintadas de preto. Sorriu e roçou os narizes antes de unir os lábios com sutileza num beijo, inicialmente, calmo. Kyungsoo esbanjava delicadeza durante o beijo, enquanto Baekhyun parecia sempre prestes a explodir. Embora os dois estivessem calmos, bastou que as línguas se tocassem por tempo demais para que Baekhyun tomasse a cintura alheia em mãos e o empurrasse contra o sofá com o próprio corpo. Repuxou os lábios do namorado e não conteve a vontade de mordiscar muitas e muitas vezes os lábios cheinhos, arrancando suspiros do que estava por baixo. 

Kyungsoo levou as mãos até os fios avermelhados do namorado e embrenhou os dedos ali, afagando e repuxando ainda suavemente entre o beijo, mas por mais que tentasse manter a calma que sempre havia em si, sentiu-se em brasas quando Baekhyun começou tocar sua pele por baixo das roupas pretas que usava, fazendo-o deslizar as mãos pelas costas do bailarino e puxar o corpo alheio contra o seu.

Pareciam querer se fundir naqueles momentos em que toda a calma e os exercícios de respiração eram esquecidos do lado de fora do cômodo, as línguas ainda se moviam lentamente mesmo que as mãos estivessem nervosas pelos corpos. Baekhyun repuxou o lábio inferior de Kyungsoo querendo mais, amava os beijos lentos e o jeitinho calmo do namorado, mas vê-lo com a respiração entrecortada e os lábios avermelhados daquela maneira era o seu ponto fraco. Acariciou o rosto alheio com delicadeza enquanto admirava a visão dele tentando se recuperar do beijo e voltou a beijá-lo, dessa vez no rosto e então no pescoço. 

Kyungsoo riu baixinho com isso e enlaçou o corpo alheio com as pernas, voltando a fechar os olhos e a murmurar de forma prazerosa com os beijos e as mordidinhas nada contidas de Baekhyun. Apesar de gostar da calmaria, Baekhyun não quis alongar mais a espera e desabotoou a calça alheia para poder tomar o membro ainda um pouco adormecido e massageá-lo. Suspiros foram ouvidos no ambiente e Kyungsoo apertou os olhos, respirando fundo. 

Ele era lindo quando estava entregue, respirando fundo, com os olhos fechados, como se estivesse concentrado demais em tudo o que sentia. Mas Baekhyun, como o bom provocador que era, queria ver certo desespero em seus olhos quando pedisse por mais ou implorasse por alguma coisa. 

Baekhyun sugou a pele do colo de Kyungsoo e viu o corpo se encolher por conta do contato. Viu o namorado levar uma das mãos até os próprios fios, os colocando pra trás e segurando.

— Olha pra mim, baby… — Baekhyun pediu e Kyungsoo negou, com a respiração cada vez mais irregular. 

O ruivo mordeu os lábios e desceu um pouco mais a cabeça até conseguir adentrar a camisa do namorado para poder abusar da barriguinha que tanto gostava. O pau de Kyungsoo deu uma pequena guinada só por sentir um selar leve sobre a tez e Baekhyun sorriu. Ele iria perder o controle, Baekhyun sabia que iria. 

— Porque você tem que ser assim, tão afobado? — Kyungsoo perguntou e sentiu contra a própria pele o ar abandonar as narinas do namorado por causa do riso contido dele. 

— Eu tô me achando tão calmo hoje. Se eu realmente estivesse afobado, já estaria com a minha língua contra a sua bunda. Ou melhor, te vendo piscar querendo o meu pau dentro de você. 

Kyungsoo gemeu só de escutar as palavras dele e sentiu as pernas tentando se fechar.

Baekhyun riu e negou com a cabeça, mantendo as pernas alheias abertas. 

— Piscou, né? Eu sei que sim, só não sei se foi de vontade de sentir a minha língua ou o meu pau. Tá sentindo como ele já está duro? — A mão acelerou os movimentos contra o membro de Kyungsoo que assentiu e respirou fundo. 

— Você… se excita por qualquer coisa, Baek, você estar duro não quer dizer nada — interrompeu a frase para respirar fundo mais algumas vezes e nem pôde voltar a falar, a sensação que o calou dessa vez foi a rapidez do namorado em abaixar as suas calças e abocanhar seu membro de uma única vez. — D-devagar… 

O sorriso sacana surgiu no rostinho bonito de Baekhyun e ele negou com a cabeça, dando atenção total e intensa à glande de Kyungsoo, fazendo-o se contorcer sobre o sofá.

— B-Baek… eu odeio você. Ahn! — Ele segurou a cabeça do namorado e se segurou para não estocar a boca gostosa que o sugava com tanto afinco.

Baekhyun sentia vez ou outra as pernas de Kyungsoo tentarem se fechar e a sua cabeça ficar presa ali, mas logo ele as abria outra vez e quase rebolava contra a boca que lhe dava tanto prazer. 

— Tem certeza que me odeia? Você não parece me odiar… — perguntou dando uma porção de selinhos sobre a fenda do pau do namorado enquanto o olhava de baixo para cima. 

Kyungsoo negou com a cabeça e voltou a respirar fundo, tentando normalizar a respiração, mas era difícil conseguir, mesmo com os estímulos pequenos que Baekhyun ainda distribuía pela sua glande. 

— Você sabe que eu amo o que faz, por favor, não para… tá me deixando louco com isso. Baekhyun! — disse enquanto os selinhos se transformaram em pequenas lambidas e a pontinha da língua brincava com a fenda. 

— Tô tentando ir com mais calma, não é o que você sempre me diz? Pra respirar fundo e me acalmar. Tá perdendo o controle, Soo? Me responde, nem te ouvir gemer eu estou ouvindo… acho que não estou fazendo direito, ou devagar o suficiente. 

Kyungsoo apertou os olhos, choramingando baixinho enquanto mantinha os lábios fechados um contra o outro. Seu coração batia tão rápido que estava sentindo todo o corpo pulsar. 

Baekhyun olhava para ele e sempre que os olhares se cruzaram, percebia que Kyungsoo estava quase perdendo o controle e era tudo o que queria. Porque sabiam que no dia a dia eles se completavam como calmaria e caos, mas na cama… tudo o que Baekhyun queria era vê-lo perder o controle consigo. Era afobado, não negava, mas ver o namorado sem controle algum sobre o próprio corpo enquanto tremia ou quicava sobre si, era incrível. 

O moreno estava com as mãos fechadas em punhos agora, perto do corpo. Odiava e amava ao mesmo tempo quando o ruivo tirava o dia para testar os limites que tinha. Deus, como era bom sentir a língua brincando devagar, os dedos masturbando sua ereção daquele jeito. Amava quando Baekhyun usava toda a palma, da glande até a base e depois usava a outra da mesma forma, os movimentos sempre na mesma direção, sem o vai e vem de sempre, era ótimo, mas o enlouquecia.

— Chupa, por favor… me chupa mais, Hyunnie… por favor. 

E sem esperar que Baekhyun obedecesse, levou as mãos até os fios dele e o puxou de volta, dessa vez assumindo o controle e estocando. A primeira estocada foi lenta, testando até onde ele aguentava sem engasgar e então… deixou que a glande voltasse a tomar espaço contra a língua dele outra vez e outra e outra.

O quadril subia e descia sem dó e Baekhyun o ajudava, gemendo enquanto segurava os quadris dele somente para auxiliar os movimentos. 

Queria dizer que o faria gozar contra a sua boca, mas não quis atrapalhar a dança que os quadris alheios faziam. Aquilo era mais bonito do que qualquer apresentação de ballet que já havia visto em sua vida. Kyungsoo era uma verdadeira obra de arte e isso era tudo o que importava pra si. 

Transbordar a boca de Baekhyun com a própria porra era tudo o que mais queria daquele momento, toda a euforia e o pequeno descontrole culminaria na calma e no relaxamento depois. Resmungou, sentindo as pernas cansadas de tanto se aguentarem entre uma estocada e outra, e sentiu que podia perder a respiração quando os movimentos do namorado se intensificaram para ajudar ainda mais e logo gozou contra a língua quente, que não o deixou por nenhum segundo depois que seu corpo desmoronou sobre o sofá, parando as investidas e deixando por conta do ruivo outra vez. 

A boca ainda ia e vinha contra o membro que aos poucos amolecia, mas não se importou. 

— Eu vou acabar com você, Baek — Kyungsoo disse com a voz cansada e antes que Baekhyun pudesse continuar na sua devoção particular enquanto ainda chupava o namorado, foi afastado dele e empurrado contra a outra parte do sofá. Kyungsoo nem sabia o que ainda vestia ou não, mas fez questão de se despir inteiro enquanto observava Baekhyun totalmente vestido tentando desabotoar a calça.

— Não tira. 

— Kyungsoo, tá me apertando, eu tô duro demais. 

— Coloca a língua pra fora. — Voltou a se ajeitar no sofá, dessa vez perto da cabeça do Byun, e pediu mais uma vez. — Coloca. Hyunnie, a língua! 

E Baekhyun desistiu de tentar cuidar da calça – que poderia explodir se ela quisesse –, colocou a língua pra fora e gemeu, levando aos mãos até as coxas de Kyungsoo quando ele sentou sobre o seu rosto e rebolou contra a sua língua. 

As mãos de Kyungsoo seguraram os fios avermelhados e assim que Baekhyun penetrou a língua contra a entrada dele, acabou estremecendo. Ainda estava abalado por conta do orgasmo recente, mas… queria muito sentir o cuzinho sendo tão bem cuidado quanto seu pau havia sido. 

Baekhyun aproveitou o pequeno momento em que ele se levantou para se arrumar melhor e mordiscou suas nádegas, amava a bunda do namorado, mesmo que tentasse muito, nunca teria uma bunda como a dele. Voltou a afundar o rosto entre as bandas e continuou com a língua rodeando o buraquinho e vez ou outra literalmente o fodendo com a língua. Tomou um pouco do controle e levou uma das mãos até as costas dele, arranhando o lugar e o empurrando sutilmente. 

— Debruça, dá pra ficar debruçado com o pau na minha cara? Consegue? Quero te foder com os dedos. 

Kyungsoo gemeu, sentindo-se bagunçado por dentro, sabia que já havia gozado, mas ainda queria mais. Inclinou o corpo para a frente e segurou no braço do sofá, sentindo parte do corpo ficar um pouco pra fora, mas se firmou e logo sentiu o primeiro dedo o invadir sem cerimônia. Mordeu o lábio inferior, murmurando baixinho por finalmente ter algo dentro de si. 

— Fode… por favor, fode. Me puxa mais pro sofá, eu não quero cair — comentou e Baekhyun obedeceu, ajeitando-se melhor e finalmente focando em estocar o próprio dedo dentro dele com lentidão. 

— Respira, Soo. Conta até dez… — brincou e ouviu o namorado mandar ele se foder. — No momento _eu_ tô fodendo você. Tá sentindo? Cada pedacinho do meu dedo? Quer meu pau dentro de você de uma vez? 

— Eu queria te maltratar, queria te deixar de roupa a transa inteira pra aprender a ser menos afobado, mas só me dá o que eu quero. Tira essa roupa, me fode. Rápido, Baekhyun! — o tom parecia desesperado e Baekhyun sorriu. Ali estava ele do jeito que queria, que tudo fosse mesmo o mais afobado possível. 

A blusa do bailarino foi parar no chão enquanto a calça só foi aberta e o pau sacado pra fora. E o moreno se empinou, olhando da maneira como podia o namorado roçando o próprio pau em si ainda com aquela calça. Aquilo era sexy. 

Baekhyun levantou do sofá, deixando Kyungsoo ainda mais necessitado e começou a procurar pelo que queria nas gavetas da estante, encontrando o lubrificante e começando lambuzar o próprio membro enquanto voltava para onde estavam. Depositou uma quantidade generosa sobre a entrada de Kyungsoo e o assistiu piscar algumas vezes. 

— Você é gostoso pra caralho, sabia? 

— Baekhyun! Me come logo, fica quieto e me come. 

E foi só o que precisou ouvir para voltar a provocar, roçando a glande no espaço entre as nádegas e penetrando o mais lentamente que conseguiu. 

O próprio desejo estava explodindo, mas sabia que Kyungsoo também estava e vivia para ouvi-lo implorar por rapidez. Acariciou as costas do namorado ao vê-lo esconder o rosto contra o estofado e não pôde deixar de gemer, sentia o corpo dele pulsando por dentro. 

— Você foi feito pra me abrigar… tá sentindo como é gostoso quando eu tô todo dentro de você desse jeito? 

E nem ouviu a voz dele para nada, só alguns resmungos enquanto ele começava a testar os próprios limites, rebolando contra Baekhyun. Kyungsoo afastou um pouco o corpo, sentindo o membro abandonar o seu corpo devagar e então, se empalou outra vez, sentindo o quão fundo ele estava. 

Kyungsoo arfava e sentia o corpo inteiro ser acolhido pelo prazer que sentia. Existiam momentos em que se perguntava porque não ficava mais tempo com Baekhyun dentro dele. Quando estavam daquela maneira, tudo o que queria era passar horas e horas sentindo o quão duro ele podia ficar enquanto o fodia.

Não demorou muito para que o bailarino parasse de se conter e começasse a estocar. Gostava de começar devagar, mas firme, vendo o corpo do namorado sofrendo o impacto de uma vez só. E ele gemia, choramingava e xingava, sem calma alguma, pedindo por mais. 

— Byun, Byun… Byun… — ele chamava e aquilo o envaidecia. Ter Kyungsoo de quatro para si, gemendo seu nome, chamando sem nem ao menos saber o porquê, era enlouquecedor. 

Baekhyun deitou sobre ele, fazendo com que o corpo de Kyungsoo seguisse o mesmo caminho e, apoiado nos braços, manteve as estocadas, ritmadas, vendo o namorado abraçar a almofada ali perto e olhar pra si, com os olhos banhados de tesão do jeito que o deixava fora de si. Aquele olhar dizia tudo, ele queria mais, queria tudo de si e Baekhyun daria. 

Descansou o peso dos braços, deixando que o corpo de Kyungsoo suportasse tudo e passou a apenas mover os quadris de forma mais gentil. Praticamente nem saía de dentro dele, mas mantinha o ritmo dos corpos enquanto o beijava nos ombros e na nuca. 

Kyungsoo choramingou ao sentir a entrada piscar mais uma vez, contraindo-se inteiro com Baekhyun totalmente lá dentro e afundou o rosto contra a almofada que estava segurando, mordiscando-a em seguida. 

Baekhyun riu baixinho assim que reparou e mordiscou o lóbulo alheio. 

— Não vou mais ligar quando me chamarem de morde-fronha. — sussurrou — Quando você tá assim, eu sei que tô fazendo tudo certo pra te dar prazer. 

Kyungsoo assentiu gemendo e riu baixo. 

— Gosto quando morde também… Quando seu pau tá tão fundo na minha garganta que você não aguenta — a voz parecia quase inaudível e aquilo atiçou ainda mais o bailarino que voltou a socar o próprio corpo contra o do namorado. Ambos quase perdendo o sentido. 

Baekhyun queria gozar, mas também queria muito sentir a boca de Kyungsoo contra a sua, as mãos arranhando seu corpo e ver, se conseguisse, o rosto dele enquanto gozava.

Parou as estocadas e o virou pra si. Abriu as belas pernas dele e o viu olhando atentamente para si. Os olhos pareciam marejados de prazer e logo ele se contraiu ali atrás, dando uma sensação gostosa toda vez que tentava penetrar. 

Kyungsoo negou com a cabeça e tentou se levantar. 

— Q-quero sentar em você… vai morder a fronha pra mim também? — brincou vendo-o rir consigo e se ajustou no sofá assim que o ruivo deitou contra o estofado. 

O Do mordeu o lábio inferior o olhando de cima e pincelou a própria entrada com a glande inchada. Testou algumas vezes, rebolando só contra a glande enquanto fechava os olhos e curtia a sensação. 

A verdade era que mordendo a fronha ou não, Baekhyun poderia fazer aquilo para sempre. 

Kyungsoo ainda gemia arrastado e, assim que se afundou totalmente contra o pau de Baekhyun, o ouviu gemer surpreso. Sorriu com aquilo e voltou a fazer o mesmo movimento, cavalgando com vontade. 

O barulho dos corpos e do estofado estavam presentes e agora mais altos no ambiente. Kyungsoo levou uma das suas mãos ao pescoço de Baekhyun e grunhiu com o jeito que os dígitos haviam se encaixado ali. Tocou o nariz dele com o próprio e gemeu, olhando aqueles olhos que tanto amava. Estavam totalmente perdidos um no outro. Naquele momento não existia mais nada só o prazer e a corrida que precisavam trilhar até alcançar tudo o que queriam. 

Os dentes de Kyungsoo morderam o queixo do outro que por sua vez cravou as unhas em seu quadril. O polegar do Do brincou com os lábios delicados de Baekhyun e ele não demorou a abocanhá-lo, sugando com vontade e fazendo Kyungsoo gemer um pouco mais. 

— Gosta quando me fodo assim? Com tanta vontade? — O ruivo não respondeu à pergunta, apenas impulsionou o quadril pra cima e aquilo foi um óbvio sim. 

As mãos de Kyungsoo foram até as próprias nádegas, apertando e abrindo ainda mais o caminho para o pau que fodia com o seu cuzinho. As mãos do bailarino seguiram o mesmo caminho e apertaram a carne ali, até que estivessem totalmente marcadas. Precisava dedicar um dia só para se aproveitar daquela bunda com a boca, encher de mordidas até que ele implorasse por algo mais. A nota mental foi guardada em algum lugar em sua cabeça e deslizou as mãos até finalmente estar com o membro de Kyungsoo entre elas outra vez. 

A masturbação não demorou muito a chegar e o limite de Kyungsoo muito menos. Continuou a quicar com a mesma vontade e conforme sentia que estava mais e mais perto, parecia perder controle sobre o próprio corpo e, mesmo que não tivesse gozado nas mãos de Baekhyun, ele sabia que estava quase lá só pela forma mais incerta e descontrolada com que começou a quicar. O Do não parou os movimentos, mas seu corpo parecia trabalhar sozinho, enquanto tremia e gemia alto. 

Baekhyun arfou, sem acreditar que tinha aguentado a pressão contra o seu membro e, quando o corpo mais magro se aconchegou contra o seu, rebolou dentro dele, ouvindo o murmúrio ao pé do próprio ouvido. Com alguma dificuldade, inverteu as posições, deixando Kyungsoo deitado e fazendo-o envolver sua cintura com as pernas, os pés contra as suas nádegas, e voltou a estocar, vendo o corpo se Kyungsoo sofrer com os espasmos que pareciam se intensificar quando continuou a investir. 

— Não quero gozar, não quero sair de dentro de você — assumiu beijando o pescoço pálido e Kyungsoo riu baixinho, sentindo o interior pulsar cada vez mais forte.

Os beijos ainda acompanhavam as estocadas ritmadas e fortes, mas isso não impediu que Kyungsoo o puxasse para cima e abocanhasse o mamilo direito, enquanto usava os pés nas nádegas dele para ajudar nos movimentos. 

— Goza… deixo você me comer quantas vezes quiser hoje. Me dá a sua porra, goza pra mim, Hyunnie… goza. Isso… — Mordiscou o mamilo e arranhou a lombar alheia enquanto sentia o corpo cansado.

Baekhyun ainda parecia um adolescente, com força de vontade para mais uma porção de rounds pela forma que ainda estocava, mas não demorou muito e Kyungsoo sentiu seu cuzinho ser preenchido pelo gozo dele, gemendo alto, acompanhando-o quase em uníssono e jogando a cabeça para trás. 

Baekhyun ainda se movia dentro de seu corpo para prolongar o prazer de ambos, mas, mesmo relutante, saiu de dentro do namorado, puxando as pernas dele para cima só para poder ver a própria porra escorrendo devagar. Levou o indicador ao buraquinho maltratado e avermelhado e ouviu o gemido quase manhoso dele, deliciando-se.

— Vou mesmo poder te comer o quanto eu quiser? Posso começar agora? 

— Baekhyun… por que eu te prometo as coisas sabendo que não vai mais esquecer? — tentava escapar dos toques íntimos instintivamente por causa da sensibilidade. 

— Porque eu precisava muito, estava triste com o trabalho… E você me animou.

Kyungsoo riu, sabendo que ele o culparia. 

— É sério, eu vou fazer uma greve! — brincou e respirou o mais fundo que pôde ao fechar os olhos. — Só mais um segundo e eu tô pronto pra outra. 

E só isso foi necessário para que o bailarino se deitasse sobre o corpo nu do namorado, aconchegando-se e beijando-o na boca de maneira calma até demais. 

— Vou deixar eles me chamarem desse jeito mais vezes se eu for ganhar um sexo como esse. 

— Ganha até melhor, Baek, até melhor. — O Do afagou os fios dele, olhando-o nos olhos e sorriu, voltando a beijar aquela boca gostosa sabendo que agora ele estava realmente bem.

E, para ser bem sincero, Kyungsoo queria mesmo morder a fronha o dia inteiro se pudesse. 

[...]

  


Baekhyun ficava nervoso em dias de apresentação, e Kyungsoo sempre fazia o máximo para acalmar aquele coração batendo tão rápido dentro do peito. Algumas coisas funcionavam, mas outras eram negadas como o chá de camomila que o bailarino mal conseguia chegar perto. 

Quando tinha que se afastar dele e ir assistir da plateia era a sua vez de se acalmar, sabendo que tudo daria certo, exceto… pelo burburinho que começou a ouvir atrás de si. 

O Do estava numa área reservada agora, quase num lugar VIP para alguns familiares. E é claro, os malditos namorados. Kyungsoo fechou os olhos, pedindo perdão pelo próprio tipo de pensamento – algo do tipo: "ninguém é maldito aqui, foque na apresentação” – e, entre um exercício de respiração ou outro, foi se acalmando.

Baekhyun estava… brilhando, encantador e mágico. Cada passo perfeito, cada expressão incrível e, por Deus... adorava quando ele fazia dupla com alguém e ganhava um pouco mais de destaque no meio de todo o grupo se apresentando. 

Sorriu orgulhoso sem conseguir desgrudar os olhos dele e assim que as luzes se apagaram, suas palmas estavam juntas com toda a audiência do lugar. Queria mais! Queria vê-lo de novo sob aquela luz, sob aquela concentração. 

Acariciou o peito sentindo aquela ponta de orgulho e de emoção com a apresentação, e teria corrido até ele se não precisasse esperar, sabendo que ele viria até si.

— Viu o viadinho? Que merda. 

— Grudado na sua namorada, né. Eu vi, tem certeza que esse cara é viado? Podia estar se aproveitando das meninas, nunca se sabe. 

— Do jeito que ele anda e dança, se ele não for viado…

E uma porção de risadas preencheram o ambiente. Kyungsoo continuou olhando para frente, mas o calor de orgulho que preenchia o seu peito agora estava sendo modificado. Respirou fundo e forçou um sorriso. Só precisava esperar mais um pouco, Baekhyun devia estar comemorando nos bastidores e trocando de roupa, estaria lá em breve...

— Sunny vive falando do morde-fronha. Não aguento mais brigar por isso. 

— Fica de olho, Kevin. 

— Dou umas incertas por aqui por isso, Myong.

Mas sinceramente, àquela altura do campeonato, todo o autocontrole havia se esvaído. Por que motivo eles brigavam por causa do seu namorado? A insegurança gritava tanto daquele jeito? 

E antes mesmo que pudesse respirar mais uma vez…

— Kevin? — a voz falsa de surpresa de Kyungsoo se fez presente e ele deu alguns passos para perto do grupo de rapazes que não estava longe. — Estava ouvindo a conversa de vocês e… meu Deus, que idiotice sem tamanho é essa? O que vocês têm com o fato de ele ser gay ou não? 

Foi encarado de cima abaixo pelo grupo e algumas pessoas ao redor que não faziam parte daquilo também analisavam agora.

— Um… deve ser outro — alguém comentou e Kyungsoo quis revirar os olhos, mas não o fez, percebendo que olhavam suas unhas pintadas de preto. 

— Se manda, te conheço de algum lugar? — o tal Kevin perguntou e sem nem mesmo pensar, Kyungsoo sorriu, respondendo que sim. 

— Não lembra? Queria saber como você estava. A gente se encontrou naquele bar gay aquele dia, lembra? — Sorriu cínico ao ver os olhos do outro se arregalando. — Cara, você estava acabado, espero que tenha ficado bem. Você conseguiu? Se declarar pra ele? Como era o nome? Myon? Myeon? Myong! Isso! Ele parecia ótimo nas fotos no seu celular! E… oh, meu Deus! É você! 

Se virou para o tal Myong e deu outro sorriso falso. Não sabia de onde havia tirado aquela história e muito menos se era certo mentir daquele jeito, mas nos últimos meses a coisa só tinha piorado e Baekhyun chegava em casa reclamando com mais e mais frequência. 

Kyungsoo não era assim, mas queria saber como seria a reação deles perante o namorado quando tivessem algum assunto interno para resolver. 

— Qual foi, tá me tirando? 

E ali estava a masculinidade frágil, só de ouvir falar sobre um deles ser gay ou não. 

— Own, se declarou e agora estão juntos? Parabéns pra vocês dois! — Sorriu mais uma vez e deu de ombros. — Qualquer dia desses quero ver o casal juntinho por lá. Vocês todos podem ir. 

— Eu tenho cara de morde-fronha? — Myong perguntou e Kyungsoo o analisou da mesma que foi analisado e ficou quieto por segundos demais. 

— O Baekhyun também não tem. — respondeu e suspirou. — Quer saber de uma coisa? Se vocês querem saber quem fica por cima ou por baixo, eu conto com detalhes. _Eu_ mordo, e com prazer, sabe? Ele faria um estrago enorme dentro dessa sua bundinha. 

Mordeu os lábios e riu. 

— Você ia amar. Ele é tão bom no que faz, nenhum de vocês aqui conseguiriam dominar ele. E depois que ele — sussurrou — comesse a bundinha de vocês, as suas namoradas iam perder a graça totalmente. 

Kyungsoo havia passado dos limites, sabia disso e nunca acontecia, mas se eles estava tão interessados na sua vida sexual, por que não podia contar? 

— Eu vou quebrar a sua cara. — Kevin respondeu e Kyungsoo riu.

— E arriscar uma punição pra sua namorada? Idiota soca cara gay em apresentação de ballet, parece interessante pra colocar no currículo dela. — peitou assim que ele deu um passo à frente e mesmo que fosse um pouco menor, não se acovardou. — Você tá se roendo de curiosidade. Sua namorada mesmo pode te ajudar com isso. 

Aproximou ainda mais o rosto dele e viu o choque aumentar ainda mais em seus olhos. 

— Um dedinho lá atrás pode fazer mágica… — Foi empurrado com certa força, mas só ergueu as mãos, mostrando que não faria nada, enquanto observava eles outra vez. Tinha plantado a semente: eles estavam desconfortáveis e esperava que parassem as provocações contra seu namorado. 

Baekhyun subia as escadas acompanhado das colegas de trabalho, após terem gritado horrores lá atrás, bebido uma taça de champanhe e se trocado para comemorar com seus familiares e amigos. 

— Ai, meu Deus. — Ouviu Sunny e olhou na direção em que ela olhava. 

Viu Kyungsoo com as mãos erguidas e não podia ouvir, mas pareciam conversar. Ou brigar. O bailarino não pensou duas vezes e correu escada acima, sendo seguido pelas colegas. 

— Soo? O que tá acontecendo? Você tá bem? Eles falaram alguma coisa? Eu… eu vou acabar com eles. — E talvez ele tivesse avançado em alguém se as mãos de Kyungsoo não tivessem tomado sua cintura. 

— Eu tô bem, eu tô bem. Era uma conversa amigável. — Sorriu e uniu os lábios ao do namorado sem se importar. — Você estava ótimo! 

— Certeza sobre a conversa? — uma voz feminina se fez presente. — Nem eu aguento mais isso. 

Um dos rapazes puxou a namorada para perto e a beijou como, sinceramente, Kyungsoo não havia feito, mas nem teve inveja, só pena. Ele queria o quê? Provar a sexualidade? Revirou os olhos assim que a menina o largou, pedindo para parar. 

— Chega, vai embora. Não aguento mais essa situação e eu quero comemorar com os meus colegas de trabalho hoje. — a garota disse e só irritou ainda mais o cara. — A gente conversa amanhã. 

E bem, não ficou mais tempo para saber o que aconteceria. Foi arrastado por Baekhyun para longe daquilo. 

Assim que o Byun viu o namorado de frente com todos eles, sentiu o coração gelar. Podia aguentar qualquer coisa que fizessem, mas mexer com Kyungsoo não. Os dois se abraçaram apertado e o moreno finalmente respirou fundo, tentando voltar ao estado de calmaria. 

— O que aconteceu? 

— Eu não aguentei, Baek. A apresentação tinha acabado e ouvi eles falando de você. Fui logo lá dizer quem é que mordia fronha _: eu,_ no caso, e que você era bom nisso e eu fiz uma coisa horrível. Disse que conhecia um deles de um bar gay. — Finalmente respirou, vendo o olhar surpreso do Byun. — Eu sei, você sabe se defender, não precisava disso, mas só fiz, não sei. 

— Ai, fica quieto. Meu coração quase saiu pela boca vendo você e eles! — Hyunnie o abraçou apertado novamente, escondendo o rosto no pescoço dele enquanto fechava os olhos. 

Ficaram assim por pouco tempo, mas o suficiente para acalmar o ruivo. Kyungsoo riu baixinho, acalmando-se um pouco agora sem a raiva e apertando ainda mais o namorado nos braços. 

— Você estava lindo, a apresentação foi perfeita. Queria te ver dançar de novo. 

— Eu danço em casa, se me fizer morder a fronha de tanto quicar em mim depois. — falou rindo e arrancou o mesmo riso do namorado. 

Sabiam que era arriscado enfrentar uma situação desse tipo, mas as coisas estavam bem agora e era tudo o que importava. 

  
[...]

  


A música clássica preenchia o ambiente claro, a sala repleta de espelhos era realmente bonita, mas Kyungsoo só tinha olhos para uma coisa desde que havia chegado: o próprio namorado. Tinha resolvido visitá-lo hoje para que voltassem juntos para casa depois.

O Do olhou para a porta assim que a ouviu ser aberta mais uma vez e não acreditou que era a trupe morde-fronha. Depois do último episódio, as coisas pareceram se acalmar. Ainda eram os mesmos e já fazia alguns meses desde então, Baekhyun se dividia entre rir e querer bater no namorado toda vez que ouvia os detalhes dessa história. 

O engraçado foi perceber que, por alguns segundos, quatro caras tinham paralisado ao ver o menino mais baixo e todo vestido de preto encarando cada um deles. Havia virado tabu, era isso. Aquilo foi o suficiente para causar estranheza entre eles, mas não o suficiente para se largarem. Mal deviam falar só assunto, com toda a certeza. 

Acenou com a cabeça para eles e depois voltou a olhar para a frente, acompanhando os passos do namorado e as risadinhas que ele dava olhando para si sempre que tinha chance. Como nunca antes, os caras chegaram, se sentaram e ficaram quietos. Nem ao menos um comentário sobre colant apertados ou como será que ele usava a aquela roupa e escondia as coisas. Não devia ter pau o suficiente. 

Às vezes, bem às vezes, Kyungsoo se arrependia pelo modo como tratou as coisas naquele dia. Não precisava insinuar que alguém fosse gay apenas para calar uma ou duas pessoas. Mas hoje… hoje não. Tudo o que sentia era orgulho e ainda mais paixão por Baekhyun. 

Porque um milhão de coisas podiam mudar, o comportamento dos caras, o posicionamento de alguma colega aqui e ali, mas o que nunca mudaria era o orgulho que Kyungsoo tinha se ser quem era.

E nunca, jamais nessa vida, trocaria o posto de morde-fronha oficial de Byun Baekhyun! 

**Author's Note:**

> E então? O que acharam? Ia adorar demais saber a opinião de vocês e por favor, leiam as outras fics só projeto. Ainda não sei quantas foram entregues, mas espero que todo mundo receba muito amor por ter escrito e por ter idealizado o projeto também. Beijinhos e até a próxima!!! ❤


End file.
